halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Face Time
"A Nightmare on Face Time" is the fifth and most recent Halloween episode of the American animated sitcom South Park, aired in the show's sixteenth season. It premiered on Comedy Central in the United States on October 24, 2012. Synopsis Randy announces to his family that he has purchased a Blockbuster video store for $10,000, a venture he believes will make them rich. His family is skeptical of this idea, since online video streaming has made brick and mortar rental stores obsolete. This is illustrated by the eerie, abandoned-looking store, which houses ghosts, and which the citizens of South Park regard as a haunted house of sorts. Despite this, Randy insists that his family all work at the store. When this precludes Stan from trick-or-treating with his friends, Kyle resorts to using FaceTime on his and Stan's iPads in order for Stan to participate in the activity via telepresence. When the boys, dressed as the Avengers, see a convenience store being robbed, they charge into the store, playing the roles of superheroes. But when they see that it is being robbed by a group of thugs called the Redbox Killers, and that the Killers have murdered the store clerk, the boys flee. In so doing, they lose Kyle's iPad and a flyer for a Halloween party called the Monster Mash. The Redbox Killers find the iPad and flyer, torture Stan virtually, and realize that the boys are going to the Monster Mash. The Killers dump the iPad in a field before heading to the Monster Mash to silence the boys as witnesses. Meanwhile, as the Blockbuster Video fails to attract customers, a desperate Randy begins to deteriorate. He experiences a vision of an old Blockbuster employee who tells him that the store will never succeed as long as Sharon and Stan's negative attitudes hinder it, and that Randy must do something "extreme" about them. He then begins wandering the store menacingly, stalking Sharon and Stan, oblivious to the sight of his daughter, Shelly, setting fire to the store. The boys report the Redbox Killers' crime to the police, and are later reunited with Stan after Kyle's iPad is found and brought to a hospital. The police devise to capture the Redbox Killers by sending one of their own, Peterson, into the Monster Mash as "GangnamStein", an amalgam of Frankenstein's monster with "Gangnam Style" singer Psy. They use Kyle's iPad as GangnamStein's head, with the telepresent Stan providing navigation to Peterson. At one point, Randy commandeers Stan's iPad, sending Peterson on a rampage though town, resulting in him being fatally shot by the police. The Redbox Killers are also captured. The following morning, after the Blockbuster store has burned down, Sharon finds Randy half-frozen in the snow, and tells him that the insurance company informed her that the Marshes will be able to recover some of their money. Before she and Stan walk away, Stan places in Randy's hands his iPad, which is streaming a movie. Cast References External links *A Nightmare on Face Time at South Park Studios Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Comedy Central Category:2012 releases